


Spark

by AWhiteFluffy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Deephwi, M/M, jinhwi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWhiteFluffy/pseuds/AWhiteFluffy
Summary: You know when someone cares for you, you feel it. So when that someone stops…"All I wanted to make your dreams come true"BGM by Park Won - All of my lifehttps://youtu.be/Zc1Rwe1Lf3c





	Spark

It is easy for Daehwi to be around someone with whom he feels comfortable. To put his arm around or cling on his arm or touch hands. It is easy because he knows it is ok for him to do, because the other person cares. You know when someone cares for you, you feel it. So when that someone stops…

No, Jinyoung never really knew Daehwi. Dae that is bright and smiley when he wants to be and quiet and almost subdued when he is just comfortable to be alone. Because he knows how to be alone. When you are the only child in the family, there is no other choice but to learn to entertain yourself. You learn that being alone is not necessarily lonely and having great adaptation and social skills can bring new people and friends in your life. Yes, you can fool anyone like that and most importantly, you can actually fool yourself too. At least for some time. 

So Dae loves being around people but also knows what privacy is. He moved around a lot, so he knows that making friends can be easy but they can easily get out of loop because relationships die due to distance most of the time. So he accepts the reality. He accepts that he will not be forever with his new friends, he needs to let them go when time comes. It changes him. He would totally jump into new people easily before but with time he started to be more cautious. You can ask whether he is too young for that, only 16, people come and go at that age easily, and he has to learn already. So yes, he did. 

Dae cannot explain why exactly he started to warm up to him. Honestly there was nothing that really stands out, well excluding his absolutely impossible small face. Curiosity kills more than cat; curiosity will always be at fault. Dae feels that there is something in that person that he needs. That blurred and covered up under several layers and buried too deep now. Dae thought that it be so great if those insecurities could be opened and unveiled and his confidence blossomed. It seems easy and gratifying to do as Dae feels the mutual interest. Moreover, he thrives on that feeling, it gives him wings, it makes his steps bouncy and jumpy. He forgets to eat at times because it just seems not that important and he lives of his enormous internal energy that fueled by certain person’s interest. Dae is easy to be pleased, he knows how to appreciate small things and he is so generous himself to give some little compliments here and there, to cheer or simply smile with those unique uneven eyes. But he knows that despite that burning energy that he possesses he needs that spark that brings that energy to work, to make him live, to make him happy. As time goes by it becomes clear to Dae that human spark that he needs comes with a shape and body of the boy he likes, possibly way too much. The moment he realized that, he also understood that it is too late to change anything. His heart seems to live its own life, there is no questions or demands, it just longs for the boy who made him the happiest for a few months but recently started to change. 

Dae still sees these happy days in vivid and bright colors – he was smiling and laughing so much, he was dreaming and that dreaming was about wanting to make Jinyoung’s dreams true. He was so blindingly happy that he did not notice the change. Jinyoung’s confidence boosted so much in many ways thanks to Dae that at some point he just felt that he doesn’t need anymore help from Daehwi. He is fine enough as he is now. Vice versa, it became awkward for him that Dae knows so much about his insecurities and he started to reject that unwanted knowledge. He wants people to see the new revamped image of Bae Jinyoung. The manly man, who is great in what he does, be it dancing or singing. Therefore, the phase that he needed someone for support has passed. He wants to be around same manly men like himself.. not a bit feminine cutesy boy that caught him in the moment of his weakness. 

It would be so good if only it was the same for Dae, only phase, stage, that would pass and he could move on too. But no... It breaks his heart. Not in a million pieces. But in a way that it cannot be ever the same again. Yet on surface smiley boy will still look as radiant as before, just if you don’t look too deep. 

No, Jinyoung never really got to know Dae, never got to see through his soul though ironically they were called as “best soulmates’ at some point. That Dae who saw a bigger picture of Jinyoung that he himself even did not know in the beginning. How he knew that underneath that blank cold quiet boy could be so much more. He left taking away some important part of Dae’s confidence in people, in future, in that special something. The part that starts beating of Daehwi’s beautiful heart, his inspiring spark.


End file.
